


Things Not Meant To Be Heard

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Self Confidence Issues, accidental confessions, confident Sig, no betas we die like men, pretending to be alseep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Sig felt Amitie sit up, and he was about to open his eyes, but he felt her shift, turning so that she was sitting on her knees beside him, looking down at him, one of her hands reached out and brushed some of his hair from his face.She probably thought he was asleep, he realized, if he were to ‘wake up’ she’d stop, so Sig stayed in place.Little did he know what was coming.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Things Not Meant To Be Heard

The two of them laid in the grass, resting in the sun, peaceful as can be.

Sig and Amitie normally didn’t do this, but some days were just too good, the wind too nice, the sun too warm, the grass too soft to ignore, so instead of searching for bugs or playing Puyo or practicing spells, the two teens basked in the sun, their hands barely touching as they lay next to each other.

Sig felt Amitie sit up, and he was about to open his eyes, but he felt her shift, turning so that she was sitting on her knees beside him, looking down at him, one of her hands reached out and brushed some of his hair from his face.

She probably thought he was asleep, he realized, if he were to ‘wake up’ she’d stop, so Sig stayed in place.

Amitie was silent for an unusual amount of time, playing with his hair ever so lightly, it tickled and he struggled not to let it show.

What didn’t tickle, but definitely sent a jolt up his spine, was when Amitie cupped the side of his face with one hand, almost caressing him. 

Rouge, he wanted to lean into her touch, and if he played it right, he probably could without her realizing he was awake, but he still did not want to risk making her move away.

He heard her gulp and lick her lips, a tenseness in her body as she gently touched him.

“I love you.” Amitie said in a whisper.

Hah?

“I’ve been in love with you for years now.” She continued. “I think you’re amazing… you’re beautiful and brilliant, you’re so passionate about what you love, when you smile it makes my heart skip a beat, I love hearing your voice, especially when you say my name. You’re so calming to be around, Sig. I love it, I love you.”

Did, did she know he was awake? Was this her way of telling him? Was this a confession?

Amitie sighed, petting Sig’s face. “I… I wish I could say these things to you where you’re awake.” She didn’t know. “But, you mean so much to me, it’s kind of scary, how big of a space you take up in my heart… if I lost you, if I ruined our friendship… I don’t think I could take it…”

He wasn’t sure why he was still pretending to sleep, was he just too shocked to move, was he waiting for Amitie to say ‘just kidding I knew you were awake and I was messing with you~’, why, why wasn’t he opening his eyes?

“It’s not like you’d ever feel anything similar towards me.” She chuckled sadly. “I’m not pretty like Raffina, or smart like Ringo, I’m not very competent or brave like Arle… I know that I’m not loveable in a romantic sense… it hurts, but sometimes even I have to be realistic.” Amitie removed her hand and sat back. “I’m sorry you’re friends with such a cowardly girl who says these things when I know you can’t hear me… but sometimes I can’t help it. I love you so much it’s painful, and it’s all I can do not to hold you close and kiss you… so I just… do this when you’re asleep. I don’t know why, it’s not like I hope it’ll make you dream of me, I definitely don’t think it’ll change your feelings… and… I still love being your friend, I’m fine staying as we are.”

He was going to cry, he was actually going to cry. Please, Rouge, make her lay back down so he could pretend to wake up and hide away and sort himself out because how could she say these things?

“... I… Rouge I’m such a creep. I want to kiss you so badly, you’re asleep for Puyo’s sake… that’s creepy…” Stop. Stop insulting yourself. “I shouldn’t have touched you, that was out of line, I’m sorry. I love you.”

Amitie, she had always been such a positive person, Sig had never once thought she could think so poorly of herself, he knew she sometimes suffered from self confidence issues, but this… this was a whole new level. An unacceptable level, how many times had she done this, when he had actually been asleep? How many times had she put herself down and believed every word she said?

“...Hah… I want to run away…”

“Don’t.” Sig grabbed Amitie by the wrist with his claw, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her.

There were tears in her eyes, she looked shocked, terrified, mortified, and Sig really didn’t blame her. This was undoubtedly embarrassing for her.

“H...how long have you been awake?” She squeaked, oh Rouge she was going to have a meltdown any second. That wouldn’t do.

Sig sat up, not letting go of her wrist, knowing that at any second Amitie would bolt like a spooked deer, and she was fast when she wanted to be, and good at hiding, if he lost her now he might not ever be able to find her again.

“I never fell asleep.” He said, looking into her eyes, cursing his poor skill at expressing emotion. He grabbed her other wrist when he felt her try to pull away. “Wait.” He begged, though it sounded more like he was just asking.

Amitie tried to stand up, her mind was panicked and all she could think was to run, her worst fears had come to life.

“Amitie, Wait.” Sig pulled her wrists, he only intended to keep her in one place, but Amitie had been so frantic that he had used too much force out of fear of losing her.

“Oof!” Amitie stumbled and fell into Sig, nearly knocking him into his back, she was practically laying on him and she looked terrified when she realized that.

“Amitie. Wait.” Sig let go of one wrist to grab the upper part of her arm, less likely for him to lose his grip. “Look at me.” 

“Sig please, let go-let go please I’m sorry-” Amitie pleaded, tears flowing freely as she tried to pull away. She hated the concern in his eyes, hated the perceived pity. She didn’t want it, didn’t need it. All she needed was to be in her room hidden under the covers of her bed having a good cry. Not this.

“Amitie breath!” Sig grabbed her shoulders and grounded her. “Breath, okay? Please, you’re going to pass out.” 

It took assistance, took Sig syncing his breathing to hers, but he got her to stop hyperventilating. Thank Rouge.

“Just, don’t run.” Sig asked her softly. “I know you’re scared, but please just… just stay, I don’t want you to leave.” He pressed his forehead against hers, making Amitie freeze up, her breath hitched and she held back a sob.

“It’s okay.” He told her, looking into her eyes. “It’s okay, I don’t hate you. I want you here, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“You’re-You’re just saying that.” Amitie hiccuped, she was a mess, a crying mess and Sig felt terrible because if he was better at emoting she wouldn’t be like this. How she managed to fall for such an emotionally messed up person, he had no clue. “Don’t-Sig th… I just want to go home and break down in private, please let me go.”

“No, listen to me. Look at me. I’m not going to hurt you. Emotionally or physically.” He promised.

“Bit too late for the first bit…” Amitie blurted out, looking away as if she had been slapped when she realized what she said. “...I’m SO sorry.” She whimpered.

“Amitie…” Sig sighed, he didn’t know where to begin. “Why do you hate yourself so much?”

“I just, I just do-it’s not your fault so it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does!” He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and glared at her. “Don’t be stupid, you’re my best friend-”

/Sob/

Oh, poor choice of words. Sig sighed and nuzzled Amitie as she sobbed. 

“Sshh… sshh, I’m sorry Ami… I didn’t mean it like that, I promise.” Sig cooed. “I just… I’m bad with emotions…”

“Just-just get it over with…” Amitie looked at him, defeated. As if she expected him to kill her, as if this was an execution.

Sig took a deep breath, he only had one shot to fix this, or else.

/Chu/

He kissed her on the cheek.

/Chu/ /Chu/ /Chu/

He kissed away her tears, feather light kisses that made Amitie giggle, it was a lovely sound. An addicting sound.

Sig peppered her face with kisses, letting go of her shoulders to pull her close, he didn’t even realize he had pulled her into his lap, too busy chasing away her fears.

He pressed one last kiss to her forehead and pressed his own to hers, looking into her eyes.

“I love you too.” Sig confessed, making Amitie’s eyes widen and her jaw drop. “I love you so much, and I worry about the exact same things you do. I don’t think I’M good enough for YOU, or well… I didn’t.” 

He smiled at her. “But… hearing you say all those things, feeling your hand on my face like that… I don’t care if I’m good enough for you or not.” 

“Sig…” Amitie began to tear up again. 

“Because if I make you happy, that’s all the reason I need to tell you how I really feel.” He held her hands, intertwining their fingers. “You’re so wrong about yourself Ami…”

Here he goes, don’t mess up…

“You’re beautiful, stunning, breathtaking really… I think you’re the most beautiful person in the entire world. And you ARE smart, you managed to figure me out, it takes a genius to do that. You’re GOOD at understanding others, that takes brains. And how many times have you faced off against some dangerous threat? You’re so brave, you are, without a doubt, 100% romantically loveable. Because I love you, a whole lot.”

The entire time he kept his eyes squeezed shut, and when Amitie didn’t say anything, Sig cracked an eye open.

She was bright red, though he was red himself. 

“Amitie…?” 

“I… I… you… you’re… this is a dream isn’t it?” She looked so torn. 

“Not a dream, I’ll prove it.” He was actually starting to get annoyed with her inability to let herself be loved.

“What do you meaMMMFFF-”

Sig grabbed Amitie’s face and kissed her passionately, not sparing a moment, when her mouth opened in surprise he weaseled his tongue in.

He felt her MELT into him, all the tense energy left her body as she leaned into him, into the kiss, almost bonelessly, almost helplessly. It filled his heart with pride and love and warmth.

‘I love you.’ He thought as he swallowed her sighs.

‘I love you.’ He thought when she fisted her hands into the fabric of his shirt, mewling, MEWLING, as she kissed him back.

‘I love you.’ He thought as he felt her tongue press back against his.

‘I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.’ He lost himself in Amitie, in how she tasted, how she felt, how she sounded, it was so easy to do. She was so warm, so soft, so sweet, Sig felt as though his heart may burst.

He never wanted to stop, ever. He wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing her and holding her in his arms, in his lap.

Amitie pulled away first, gasping for air and making Sig realize he was dangerously close to passing out. Hah… he had been so distracted he forgot he needed to breathe.

She looked gorgeous, wet, bruised lips, half lidded eyes that were hazy but so full of affection, a bright red face, shivering slightly, leaning against him. She was perfect, so very perfect. 

Sig held her close, and they both fell, backwards for her, forwards for him. Leaving Sig to cuddle her while she lay on her back, he nuzzled her neck, her face, under her chin. 

Amitie carded a hand through his hair, smiling as she soaked up all his affection. Never before had she felt so wanted, so needed, so loved. Her head spun, she wasn’t quite sure which way was up and which way was down, not that she cared.

Sig loved her, he loved her like she loved him, that was all she needed to know. He tasted like honey and it turns out that he wasn’t just passionate when it came to bugs. He was a reassuring weight at the moment, a blanket of acceptance that Amitie readily wrapped herself in.

Sig pulled away to look her in the eyes, smiling. Amitie returned his gaze and smiled back.

“I love you.” They both said at the same time, knowing that they’d say those words countless times from now on.


End file.
